Chipmunks and Lions
by Tails Is FLUFFY
Summary: what happends when Simon finds a lion cub? read this to find out
1. Chapter 1

As Dave and his boys were driving in the car from a concert, Simon spotted something brown in an alley.

"Dave, stop the car" Simon said. When the car stopped, Simon got out.

"Where are you going, Simon." Theodore asked.

"Maybe he found something for a machine he's inventing" replied Alvin.

"Shut up, Alvin" Simon replied as he got nearer to the brown thing. When he got there, he saw that was a lion cub. A brown lion cub with some black hair on his head. Simon carefully picked him up and took him to the car.

"Did you find what you need for your-"Alvin stopped when he saw what Simon had in his hands.

"Simon, what's that in your hands" Theodore asked.

"It's a lion cub, Theodore." Simon replied

"A LION CUB!?" Dave said

"Yes, Dave it is" Simon said."Could we take him home and take care of him" Simon asked.

"Well, ok" Dave said. So Simon got in and they drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got home, Simon rushed to his room to patch up the cub. He was putting disinfectant on the wounds when Theodore came in.

"Do you need help, Simon?" Theodore asked.

"Actually yes Theodore. Can you get a box or something and blankets for the cub to be in please" Replied Simon.

"Ok" Theodore said as he went to get some"

"Thanks Theo"

Simon went back to the cub.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alvin and Dave were watching T.V when Theodore came in.

"Dave, do you know where I can get a box and old blankets?" Theodore asked.

"You can find a box and blankets in the laundry room." Dave replied.

"Thanks Dave." Theodore said.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Alvin said.

"Ok." Dave said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simon was just finishing up on the cub when Alvin came.

"What do you want, Alvin?" Simon asked.

"I just came for a nap." Alvin said. How's the cub.

"Fine actually." Simon replied. " I hope he makes through though."

A/N well there you go the second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I was gone. Here's chapter three.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lion cub opened his eyes, wondering where he was. He looked in the beds to find three animals he never seen before. Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound, the alarm clock that the boys forgot to turn off. The cub jumped so high that his head almost hit the ceiling. Alvin was trying to punch the alarm clock. Simon was looking for his glasses. And Theodore rolled of the bed. Dave came in the room.

"Boys it's Saturday. You don't have to put your alarm on." he said.

"It was Simon's fault." Alvin said." it was his turn to set it for Saturday."

"Shut up Alvin." Simon said.

"Where am I" the lion cub said when everyone but Simon left the room. Simon turned his head to the cub.

"Phew." Simon said. "I thought you were gone for good."

A/N ok I am tired of saying "said" all the time. So the first questions are the cub's and the answers are Simon's but the last two questions are vice versa.

"You still have not answered my question. Where am I?"

"You're in the United States.

"What happened to me?"

"I found you in an alley beaten up, so I took you home."

"Who are you and the other people?"

"I'm Simon and the one in the red was Alvin and in the green Theodore and the human is Dave. Who are you? Where are you from?"

"I'm Kovu and I am from the Outlands"


	4. Chapter 4

A month went by ever since Kovu woke up. Alvin, Theodore and Dave got used to the cub exploring the house. Kovu knew everyone's personalities by the first week. One day when Simon and Kovu were coming down the stairs, they found Theodore crying.

"Theodore, what happened?" Simon asked.

"Alvin called me fat." He replied.

"I did not!" Alvin yelled from the kitchen. "I just took away the cookies away from him. He was hogging them. And I told him he didn't them. Then he said no because he made them for himself then I called him chubby."

"That means fat Alvin" Theodore stated through tears.

"Because you are." Alvin yelled. Theodore started to cry again.

"Don't worry Theodore, I know how to get him back." Kovu said.

"How?" both Theodore and Simon asked.

"Here's the plan……………"

What does Kovu have in mind for Alvin? Come back for more later.


	5. Chapter 5

Theodore took a fresh batch of cookies from the oven.

"Theodore, do we have to go through this again?" Alvin asked.

"Over what?" Theodore asked.

"The cookies. You are on a diet." Alvin replied and took the cookies. Theodore cried and ran out of the room. He reached his room and closed the door.

"Did he take the bait?" Kovu asked."

"Ooooooh yeeeeeeeeaaaah he did." Theodore replied with an evil grin.

"Excellent." Simon said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"mmm. These cookies taste good." Alvin said while wolfing them down and drinking the milk. He hopped down from the chair. When he was half way to the T.V, he stopped.

"oh what's happening to me? Was there something in the cookies? No nothing was wrong with them" He rushed to the toilet. Then came out to watch T.V. After a few minutes he had to go again. Then again. Then again. He didn't stop until after 17 times. By now Theodore, Simon, and Kovu were watching him going back and forth.

"Theodore, there was something wrong with your cookies." Alvin said.

"I know." Theodore replied.

"Huh?" Alvin asked.

"Those were not chocolate chips. They were laxatives."


End file.
